


I'm Bigger Than These Demons

by JezebelTheWicked



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Ghosts, Horror, Recluse Lexa, This is not a ghost fic, Victorian house, but like Anya and Echo are ghosts??, how to tag?, they died peacefully and long ago btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10060775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JezebelTheWicked/pseuds/JezebelTheWicked
Summary: #ClexaWeek2017When Clarke gets dared to go inside the creepy house on the corner, she never expected to meet someone...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is technically Wednesday's prompt (stuck together) but I had to write it today, sorry it's late. I'm sorry if the plot is hard to follow, I had a lot of trouble writing this. Also, I took some creative liberties with the whole police thing and Lexa coming back to her house (c'mon, it's a fanfic). Bear with me. This is unbeta'd and I'm tired so all mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

“God damn it,” Clarke muttered as she fiddled with the lock again. “Bellamy! This isn't funny. Let me out!”

No answer came from outside. Clarke cursed again. She shouldn't have listened to Bellamy and Octavia, god knows those two were trouble. Especially when they got together. 

She stared around the spacious interior of the old Victorian mansion, noting the creepy flowery wallpaper, and the fine layer of dust that covered most of the objects in the living room. Clarke shut her eyes, remembering Octavia’s voice clear in her head:

_ “Hey Clarke,” she said, a twinkle in her eyes.  _

_ “What?” She replied suspiciously.  _

_ “So that creepy ass house down the street? That everyone talks about? You should go in there.” Next to her, her brother Bellamy grinned.  _

_ Clarke rolled her dark blue eyes.  _ “Why?”

_ “Well it's just a weird place,” Bellamy said, shrugging. “You know, no one lives there, people say they can see shadows sometimes.” _

_ She looked more alarmed now. “Shadows of  _ people _?” _

_ “Yeah!” Octavia continued. “Like someone's standing by the curtains.” _

Your typical haunted house,  _ Clarke thought. She glanced at the house at the end of the street. She supposed it would be cool to maybe go look around in there… _

_ “Yeah, okay,” she said fast before she could back out. Bellamy and Octavia grinned at each other.  _

And that was that. At about 2:30 in the morning, the three snuck out of their houses with their unassuming parents sleeping, and met up by the house. O had brought her lock picking kit and made easy work of the front door. Clarke had slipped through the now open door, and suddenly the fucking door had closed and locked itself  _ on its own.  _ No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get it open. 

Clarke walked into the living room and sat down the dusty couch. Her flashlight was her only source of light and she had foolishly forgotten her phone at her house. Stupid stupid stupid. 

“Who are you?” a voice asked and she screamed so loud she hurt her own eardrums. 

There, standing in the doorway of the living room, was a girl. She was around Clarke’s age with brown curly hair and green eyes. Her clothes were very faded and raggedy and her feet were bare. 

“Holy shit,” Clarke said. “Who are you?”

“I asked first,” the girl said, pouting slightly and Clarke was distracted by that pink lip jutting out. She was extremely aware of how beautiful the girl was. 

“I'm Clarke. I live down the street. Who are  _ you _ ? Did you sneak in too?”

“Sneak in?” Now she was frowning and looking very confused which Clarke thought was adorable. “No. This is my house. I live here.”

_ “You live here?” _

It all made sense. The sounds the house sometimes emitted, the fact that everyone though there was a shadow of a person that sometimes stood by the window…

Wait. 

“Are you a ghost?” Clarke blurted. She couldn't help it. 

The girl smirked, just a little, and her stomach flipped. 

“No.”

“Oh.” God she was so confused. “That's good. So what's your name?”

“I'm Lexa Woods.”

“Nice to meet you.” She stood up and they shook hands. “And you live here alone? People...they think this house is haunted you know.”

“Oh…” And Lexa looked so sad that she wanted to shut her mouth and never speak of that again. “I suppose it's a little haunted. There's so many ghosts…”

Clarke thought of the front door shutting and locking itself. She gulped. “Ghosts? Have people died here?”

“Well yes. It's a very old house, Clarke.” She decided she liked the way Lexa said her name. “But they're very friendly.”

Oookay then. “Well I'm pretty sure one of them tried to lock me in here,” Clarke informed her. 

Lexa laughed. “They try to do that with the guy who brings me groceries too. It's funny. But they do mean very well.”

Clarke nodded slowly, trying to process it all. So the creepy house was haunted; but there was also a real live person living here, under everyone's noses. 

“So are you a...recluse?”

“Yes. Something like that.”

“Why?” Wrong question. Lexa's green eyes nearly darkened to black and she glared at Clarke. 

“I think you should leave now. You have solved the mystery of this house. I would appreciate it though if you did not mention me to your little friends.”

Clarke was taken aback. What happened to the sweet girl she was talking to a moment ago?

“Oh...okay.” She tried again to open the door, but it was still shut tightly. Lexa, growling under her breath, tried to also pry open the door but she couldn't get it to budge. 

“Damn ghosts!” She snapped, glaring at the ceiling. Something upstairs shattered. A vase? “Yes I mean  _ you.” _

Clarke knew she couldn't leave things like this. “Lexa, I'm so sorry to have intruded in your house. I didn't know you were here. When I leave, I will honor your wishes and not tell anyone about you. I will respect your privacy.” She bowed her golden blonde head. 

Lexa stared at her for a long moment before nodding shortly. “Wait here,” she barked then ran through the kitchen and knocked on something. A frustrated squeal of “what the fuck!” Could be heard, and she returned, panting, her hair in a disarray and looking more mad (and hot) than ever. 

“It would seem as if the ghosts like having you here. They don't want you to leave.”

Clarke arched an eyebrow skeptically. “You got that from all the doors being locked?”

“Why else would they keep you here?” Lexa looked truly upset, throwing her hands up and sitting resignedly on the couch next to her. “I guess we’re stuck here.”

***

Some time later, Lexa had gotten up and fixed her and Clarke some tea. She also took the time to light the candles around the room. 

“I've seen you before,” Lexa said softly to her. 

“Really?” Clarke asked, blushing. 

“Yes. You were with two other people, and you were all eating ice cream and laughing. You looked like you were having a lot fun.” She sounded wistful. 

“That was Bellamy and Octavia. They're siblings, and two of my best friends. We probably got ice cream on the way home from school.” Another thought struck Clarke. “How old are you Lexa? Are you in school?”

“I'm seventeen,” Lexa replied. Same age as Clarke. “No, I’m not in school currently. I received my GED online.” She blushed. “I was thinking that maybe I would take some online college courses this fall…”

“That's great!” Clarke smiled. 

“Yes, but I would have to go to the college to register, and that would require going out…”

“Ah.” Even though it had gone badly the first time, she just  _ had  _ to know. “Lexa, why don't you go out?”

“I...Clarke can you keep a secret?” 

“Yes,” she said solemnly. They locked eyes for a long moment, blue on green. 

“I'm going to tell you something I've never told anyone except for the ghosts in this house. About two years ago, I met a girl named Costia. We fell in love, but we didn't know how to tell our parents. They were sort of homophobic...so one day I had my parents drive me to Costia’s house for dinner. We were going to come out as gay. But on the way, a drunk driver hit us. My parents died at the hospital. They never knew. I hated myself for not being honest from the beginning. After that, I was a wreck. Costia broke up with me, and she and her parents moved away. I don't think she told them either.

“I was going to be sent to a group home. I ran away the night they were supposed to take me. They chased me for a while, but they just gave up eventually. So I moved back in and no one has visited here since. I think the police thought I was going to California, but I really just wanted to come home. So you see, Clarke, I can't go out. I'm trapped. “

Clarke understood. Lexa was consumed with guilt about not coming out to her parents. Also she had been let down (by the police, by Costia) so she thought she wasn't worth much. She was stuck here, not by the ghosts in this house (which she was still a teeny bit skeptical about) but by the own demons in her head. So she remained locked in this old house. 

“I'm sorry...but Lexa, you  _ can  _ go out. It's so different now for gay people. For example, I'm bisexual.” Lexa looked shocked, but pleased at her admission. “And my parents and friends totally accept it. I mean there's always going to be people that don't, but you just ignore them. And for the record, I think your parents would have accepted you.” 

Lexa smiled brightly. “You think?”

“Absolutely.”

“Thank you Clarke.” Lexa looked so happy and it was beautiful. “But I still can't go out.”

“Why not?”

“I know the world had changed. I do have Internet but I don't go on it a lot. Only for school. And I'm still seventeen. What if they try to take me away?”

Clarke's heart twisted painfully at her words. She couldn't let that happen. “When do you turn eighteen?”

“In three months.”

“Okay. We’re going to leave here Lexa. I'm going to take you to my parents. I'll talk to them. When you turn eighteen, the police won't have to chase after you. You'll be an adult. And then...we can go to college together if you want. You can do this Lexa. I know you can.”

Lexa purses her lips and finally nodded. She hugged Clarke hard and kissed her cheek. Her heart fluttered. “Thank you,” she whispered, her voice trembling. Then before they knew what was happening, they were kissing. 

***

It was approaching dawn when Lexa carefully tested the knob to see if the door would open. When it did, she and Clarke shared an excited, relieved smile and they kissed again.

“Ready?” Clarke whispered. Before Lexa could reply, Octavia and Bellamy were there, hugging Clarke so hard she nearly got knocked over. 

“Oh, thank god. We were going to call the police! Clarke are you okay?” Octavia asked frantically. She was checking her over while Lexa and Bellamy stared at each other with curious, but cautious eyes. 

“Who’s this?” Bellamy asked.

“This is Lexa Woods,” Clarke said proudly. “She...is from another neighborhood. She heard about the house too and wanted to check it out.” Lexa said thank you with her eyes. Maybe one day she would have the courage to tell them her real story. For now, the secret remained safe with them and the ghosts.

“Okay that explains that,” Octavia said. “But who are they?” She pointed behind the couple. 

Clarke and Lexa turned, and there in the doorway stood two girls, about their age. They had their arms around each other and they were smiling. Lexa gasped in recognition. 

“Anya? Echo?” she whispered. Then she turned to Clarke who was gasping in disbelief. “The ghosts. Well, two of them. I remember their pictures from the photo albums in the attic. They died in the 90’s.”

Without a word, Anya and Echo smiled and stepped forward and touched Lexa’s shoulders. They had no footsteps. Several emotions passed over their faces as they all stared at each other. Finally, they looked at Clarke. Anya and Echo smiled at her, a warning in their eyes still as they touched her shoulder as well. She shivered, blinked, and the two were gone, going back into the house, the lock clicking firmly shut.

“They gave me their blessing,” Lexa breathed. There were tears in their eyes. “That’s why they trapped us together. They knew you would be the one to let me out.”

Clarke smiled. The sun seemed to suddenly shine brighter as she grabbed Lexa’s hand and kissed her on the cheek.

“...what the actual fuck was that?” Bellamy gasped. “Did…”

“Yes,” Lexa replied, smirking. Still holding Clarke’s hand she slung her free arm around Bellamy’s shoulders and steered them away from the house and onto the sidewalk. Octavia followed, still blinking in disbelief. “So, did you guys know that ghosts exist…?” she said, laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, this fic is also on my tumblr, @poisonous-lives, and you can also follow my twitter, @smyleygrl!


End file.
